Gemstone drilling is by means of the rotary method involving abrasive cutting action utilizing a fine grit or very hard (diamond) drill point. In both cases liquid is used to flush particles and to introduce grit into the cutting zone and to remove cuttings. For example, gemstones are to be drilled with small holes for the passage of threads and/or filaments so as to be strung or fastened, and it has been a tedius task to apply drills in a manner to introduce and remove grit and/or liquid to and from the cutting zone. The prior art method is accomplished manually by continued removal and reapplication of the drill; and the same with considerable complication and expense has been accomplished mechanically. With the present invention it is an object to provide for the drilling of gemstones and the like by means which establishes the flow of cutting grit and/or liquid into the cutting zone intermediate the drill tip and the work piece being drilled.
Heretofore, drills have been lifted and reapplied a countless number of times in order to clear the cutting zone for flushing away old cuttings and to introduce grit for a fresh cutting, there being a wide variation in the frequency of reapplication characterized by manual or mechanical removal of the drill from the cutting zone to be reapplied said countless number of times. With the present invention it is an object to avoid the necessity of removal and reapplication, by permitting the drill to ride upon the cutting zone with a vibratory mounting means maintaining the gemstone in drilling position. In practice, there is a drill assembly the rides by its own weight upon the cutting zone of the gemstone, with vibratory excursions that are vertical and in line with respect to the drilling axis. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide mounting means for the vertical excursion of a gemstone into and out of engagement with a rotating drill, and preferably by means of an electrically powered vibrator that oscillates the said mounting means.
It is an object of this invention to provide apparatus of the character referred to that is adaptable to existant drill press construction, and that is equally adaptable to specialized construction as will be described.
It is also an object to provide a magnetic mounting conducive to the versatile application of dams and gemstone securement and for the containment of a liquid wash and/or carrier for the grit utilized in the drilling process, for example an abrasive powder having a grain size of 220 per inch (linear). Accordingly, the aforesaid vibrator is capable of excursions that lift the drill and assembly to clear said grit particles and for circulation thereof throughout the cutting zone. Thus, there is a combined floating drill and dynamic gemstone support which characterizes this invention.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a drill assembly adapted to be depressed by gravity into engagement with a work piece, and manually operable to be lifted out of periodic engagement riding upon the cutting zone as governed by the aforesaid vibrator. With the present invention there is a sliding chuck that is adapted to be lifted on a drive stem that is revolved by motor means. A lift ring is provided for manual retraction while gravity normally feeds the chuck and a drill carried thereby into depressed engagement at the cutting zone.